Carnival of Love
by Crimson the fox
Summary: After his battle with Dark Gaia Sonic called Amy out to Empire City's 'The Day is Saved'carnival. What could he be planning? Read to find out. SonAmy one-shot, OC used.


Disclaimer: I Don't own Sonic, Amy, or Dark Gaia nor do I own any places mentioned in this fanfic, all rights to those things belong to SEGA, I only own the plot and my OC Johnson Rose. Now that that's over with Please enjoy the story! :D

* * *

Carnival of love

"I wonder why Sonic called me here so late, I mean shouldn't he be resting after his battle with Dark Gaia?" Amy Rose asked herself. She was waiting for her hero Sonic the hedgehog, who had asked her out on a date earlier that evening. When he called her she couldn't believe that he had asked her, she almost fainted. She decided to buy a whole new outfit just for this occasion. It was deep rose red Kimono Dress with a cherry-blossom pattern on the skirt of the dress with matching stiletto heels.

Amy was so excited about the date; she couldn't believe that Sonic would even agree to something like this let alone _ask_ her to it. Then a few minutes later Sonic _still_ didn't show and Amy was beginning to grow nervous. He was running four minutes late which is unusually late for the fastest thing alive. Amy sighed and then thought aloud,

"Maybe he's just fashionably late. Yeah, that must be it! He just wants to make a _cool_ entrance to impress me! That's what he's doing!" though she knew that Sonic wasn't really coming. She waited a bit longer and then decided it was time to go. She stood from the bench she was sitting on and was about to leave when someone grabbed her arm.

"Sonic is that you?"

Amy turned to see not a blue hedgehog, but a red one with piercing silver eyes and a fox's tail.

"Johnson?! Is that you? Oh my goodness, hey bro! Long time, no see!"

"Hey little sis, it has been a while. Too long apparently, since you're still calling me Johnson."

"But that's your name. You haven't changed it have you? And what's with the red fur and the fox's tail? You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Well you can blame the extreme make-over on this baby right here!"

He held up his right hand with his palm facing him. On the back of his hand was a large red gem that resembled one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"WOAH! A Chaos Emerald! Where did you find that, I thought Sonic had all the emeralds?"

"It's not exactly a Chaos Emerald, it's a Soul Emerald. They're a lot like the Chaos Emeralds but have a completely different composition than that of our emeralds that little boy blue has. Their power source is also a lot different then our own, each emerald has a 'Tortured Soul' that corresponds to a specific emerald and creates a link between the emerald and the one who wields it, which is anyone from my team the "Chaos Warriors', but we'll save those stories for another time. So what are you doing Empire City sis? You're all dressed up, what for? Is there someone I should know about? Please tell me you're on a date with Sonic and not some creep I _don't_ know."

"Well Sonic did ask me out tonight but…"

"He never showed? He stood you up?! That JACKASS! NO ONE STANDS MY SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE THE ONE WHO AKED HER OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE, THAT'S JUST PLAIN RUDE! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

"JOHNSON STOP!" Johnson hesitantly complied with her demand.

"I understand that Sonic did something terrible, but I love Sonic and I know that he doesn't love me back and probably never will but I don't care as long as I can be near him and he's happy I'll be fine. I just want him to be happy."

"Want who to be happy Amy?"

Amy turned around to see her hero Sonic holding a bouquet in one hand and a box of chocolates under the other. He was wearing jeans and a cobalt-blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a white T-shirt underneath. Amy got over-excited and ran over to Sonic holding out her arms to hug him and shouting "Sonic, you came after all!"

* * *

Amy's POV: He came! I can't believe it! He _does_ car about me! We embraced for what seemed to me like hours, when Sonic is around time stops all around us. Only one thing could set time forward again, my brother. He was giving Sonic the stank-eye the whole time we were hugging.

It's not because he hates Sonic, he's actually one of his best friends, but my brother is over protective of me so ANYONE I liked he would not approve of. I could feel his stare and it wasn't even aiming at me and it made me very tense, but not Sonic he just stood there and ignored the stare completely. After we stopped hugging Sonic explained that the reason he was so late was because he had to grab the flowers and chocolates at the last minute and he had to pick up the shirt he was gonna wear from the dry cleaners and it had shrunk down to the a chao sized shirt so he had to run back to his house and get a different shirt for the occasion. After Sonic explained himself Johnson went into the park, saying to me before he left "If he leaves you for even a second except for going to bathroom, he'll pay the ultimate price…" I hit him for that and then he finished the sentence "… of one-hundred million dollars." He joked. I saw around his joke and I knew that he meant that Sonic would have his head handed to him if he left my side.

Better keep close to Sonic though I know he won't like it. We headed to our first ride an empire city must ride: the tea cups. Of course Sonic, being the free spirit he is ignored the 'keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times' rule and jumped onto the disk in the middle of the cup and ran on it which made the cup go _really _fast. It was more like the twirl a' whirl than the soothing tea cups! Sonic didn't get in too much trouble, we couldn't go on the tea cups anymore and we were warned if anything like this happened again we'd be thrown out.

I glanced around for our next ride and I saw Johnson by the trash can. He looked like something was hurting him. What could be wrong with him? It's not like him to be sad like that. I wonder if Sonic is thinking the same thing…

* * *

Sonic POV: GEEZ! Man he looks so sad even shadow would try to cheer him up, and he HATES happiness. Wonder what's wrong. I tried to walk and up to him and ask but he ran away before I could catch him, and I didn't want to leave Amy to chase him down so I just left him alone. The rest of the night was normal, we went on a few rides, and I won her a giant plush version of me (She loved that part) and we had a cotton candy fight. I accidentally got her nose with my cotton candy then she got me back and then I pulled off a giant chunk of cotton candy and shoved it on her face. Then we just started pulling of chunks and started to throw them at each other until we ran out. Then we found the ride to end all rides, the tunnel of love. It was my idea to come here in the first place and Amy completely loved _that _idea. My heart almost jumped out of my chest, it was going nuts! It was beating so fast, it make a beating sound it made a _humming_ sound! When we got on the boat Amy clung on to me like a bee onto a flower, which I didn't mind at all but for some reason she thought that I wasn't comfortable with it and she let go of me. Alright it's now or never Sonic it's time to tell her how you feel, but how do I do it? Do I just spit it out, do I slyly tell her? Maybe something a little more romantic, like a gentle kiss…

* * *

Amy POV: Huh? What was the on my cheek? I hope it wasn't a mosquito! I don't need a giant red mark on my face! H-he'll probably freak out and run away! I knew we shouldn't have gone on this ride! Constant water flow my ass! When the park shuts off so does the flow and now there are mosquitoes in here and one bit me on my face, I just know it! And now Sonic is gonna run away screaming! Luckily the mosquito that bushed against my cheek didn't leave a mark. Sonic held out his arm for me hold on to and I jumped at the chance. Strange he's not as tense as before when we got on the ride, and he looks pleased, almost like he accomplished something he's never done before. Oh dear the carnival's over! I better grab Johnson and take him home. I turned around to look for him but then Sonic did something that I didn't expect……

* * *

Authors POV: "Amy can I; uh, walk you home?"

Amy just stared at him for a moment surprised he asked to walk her home. She didn't speak, only nodded her head yes. Sonic smiled and offered his hand to Amy which Amy gladly took. They talked for a while about what happened that night, mainly about what happened at the tea cups. When they finally reached Amy's house she asked Sonic about what happened in the tunnel of love.

"Hey Sonic, when we were in the tunnel of love did you---"

"Yeah I did Amy, I was wondering when you were gonna ask me about that. I know what I did may have caught you off guard, but I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Caught me off guard? Sonic what are you talking about?"

"Aren't you asking whether or not I kissed you in the tunnel?"

"Y-You k-k-kissed me?" Her face was bright red, as was his

"Y-yeah I did, is that bad?"

"IT'S THE MOST INCREDIBLE THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!"

"A-Amy calm down! People are sleeping at this time of night!"

"I'll calm down, but only if you give me another kiss." She said teasingly

"W-what!"

"Well it's only fair; you kissed me without my permission and without my acknowledgement. So in all fairness I say you have to kiss me right here and right now, and it has to be on the _lips_ this time."

Sonic just stared at her wide-eyed for a moment. He knew that if he didn't do this he would crush yet again and she'd wake her neighbors with her weeping, and he didn't want either of those things to happen. So Sonic gathered all the courage he had left in his body and walked up to Amy looked her in the eyes and gently pulled her face closer to his. Amy was inpatient however and quickly pulled his face into hers about half-way through the approach, making Sonic very tense for a moment but then he calmed down and began to kiss her back. For minutes that seemed like hours to them they held that kiss, only coming up air every so often.

When they finally broke the kiss they looked into each others eyes until one of them broke the silence.

"I love you Amy, I always have and I always will."

"I love you too Sonic, but you already knew that didn't you?" she said with a giggle

"Yeah, I've known for a while and I felt really bad about all those other times I ran away from you, I was actually thinking about all those times I ran from you all day today, which is why I called you and asked you to come to the carnival with me, to apologize and tell you how I really feel. I do love you Amy and I'm sorry I ran from you I was just afraid that if any one found out about how I felt all my enemies would come after you and use you to get to me, but I know you're a tough girl and can handle them on your own if they attack you."

"Yeah I know I can too, but if they do attack can you still save me from them?"

"Any and every time they attack I will, no matter the distance."

"Thanks Sonic, _my _Sonic."

And with that they took one last embrace and parted.

* * *

Hooray, true love conquers all! Probably my worst work seeing as it's the first fanfic I ever wrote but I still hope you enjoyed it! Have a Nice Day! :D


End file.
